hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jcc78
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HW STAR WARS YODA GREENLIGHT.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! BigBadBrad01 (talk) 15:42, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yoda page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! BigBadBrad01 (talk) 15:43, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! 33 not 34 Ford You added an image of a '33 Ford Roadster, from List of 2000 Hot Wheels, Hot Rod Magazine Series, to the '34 Ford Convertible. I removed it. Please use more care in your edits. Mach 5 (talk) 18:08, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Carbonator The carbonator you uploaded is the 2008 New Model - not a TH. The circled flame logo appeared on many cars before the introduction of it as the symbol regular treasure hunts in 2013. Mach 5 (talk) 16:22, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Mod Rod Does that mod rod you got have MC5 on both sides on the front? it more commonly has all 5sp, yours could be an error. MazdaL10B (talk) 01:03, February 9, 2020 (UTC)